This invention relates to a novel in-line switch, and more specifically relates to a novel in-line switch device having dimming capability and which can be manufactured at low cost. In-line switch devices are well known for household use and the like, and generally consist of a switch element which can be inserted into a power line cord in any of several manners, as by connection to threaded terminals or the connection to stab-type terminals which penetrate the conductor insulation to engage the internal power line conductors. In-line switches are also generally known where the devices are provided with dimming capability through the inclusion of a potentiometer controlled dimming circuit in the switch.
Dimming switches adapted to be contained in a wall are also known wherein the dimmer switch has a linearly actuated potentiometer. Such switches are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,923, entitled DIMMER SWITCH WITH LINEARLY MOVABLE CONTROL, in the names of Joel S. Spira and Joseph Licata, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The switch shown in the above U.S. patent is principally for a wall-mounted switch and cannot be usefully modified for use as an in-line switch.
Presently available in-line dimming switches are unreliable and are difficult to install and to operate.